disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo (character)
Dumbo is the titular protagonist of the 1941 Disney film of the same name. Dumbo is a small elephant and son of Mrs. Jumbo (which makes him the only boy elephant out of all the elephants seen in the movie). Dumbo is most famous for his giant floppy ears. He is usually a silent character (except in comics), though he was voiced by Katie Leigh in the television series Dumbo's Circus. Personality Dumbo has the personality of a small child. He is playful and very fun. He loves being around his mother and hates being alone. When he does come along, his sidekick Timothy comes along and becomes his best friend. As he is only a baby in his first appearance, he does not talk during the film. However, in Dumbo's Circus, he does talk when he's nearly a teenager. Appearances Dumbo In his debut, he is initially named "Jumbo, Jr." by his mother Mrs. Jumbo, and everyone remarks on his cute looks. Dumbo then sneezes, and reveals that his ears are much larger than average. As soon as his big ears are revealed, he is teased by the other female elephants, who call him "Dumbo". Dumbo later takes part in the opening parade for the circus, but trips on his ears, causing everyone to laugh at him. Once everyone comes into the circus, Dumbo's ears are pulled by a boy who wanted to tease him. When his mother tried to protect him, she was believed to be mad, and was captured and imprisoned by the guards. Dumbo was then by himself until he met his soon-to-be best friend Timothy. Dumbo and Timothy became friends. Timothy, having overheard the teasing Dumbo endures, decides to help Dumbo become a circus star. The first attempt ends in failure, as Dumbo once again trips on his ears while attempting to jump to the top of a "Pyramid of Pachyderms." The failure results in the circus making Dumbo into a clown, which depresses Dumbo. To cheer him up, Timothy takes Dumbo to visit his mother, but the visit ends too soon. Later, Dumbo and Timothy accidentally become drunk when they drink water that has been mixed with wine. Both begin hallucinating, seeing Pink Elephants. When they awaken, they somehow end up in a tree. After getting back down to the ground, they meet crows who are amused by an elephant being in a tree. Timothy comes to believe that Dumbo flew, amusing the crows. But after Timothy tells them Dumbo's story, they help Dumbo use his ears as wings to fly. At the circus's next stop, Dumbo is able to fly, impressing the crowd and allowing Dumbo to get some payback on those who teased him. Dumbo becomes the greatest star in America, with Timothy as his manager. At the end of the film, it is shown that Dumbo's mother has been released, and the two share their own private coach. Mickey Mouse Club In the 1950's television series, Dumbo and Timothy made an appearance in the animated opening of the Mickey Mouse Club. Dumbo's Circus During the launch of the Disney Channel in 1983, Dumbo's Circus premiered. It is a live-action/full-body puppet show that aired the same time as Welcome to Pooh Corner. Dumbo, now nearly a teenager, is able to talk. Dumbo also has new friends, such as Lionel the Sideshow Lion (and his Chief Lieutanant), Q.T. the Calliope-Playing Orangutan, Fair Dinkum the Ringmaster Koala, Sebastian the Alley Cat, Lilli the Detective/High-Wire Cat, Barnaby the Magician/Clown Dog, and others as well. The Great Mouse Detective Dumbo made a brief cameo as a bubble blowing toy when Basil, Dawson, and Olivia were investigating a toy shop. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Dumbo appears in the beginning of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, where he flies in front of R.K. Maroon's office, much to Eddie Valiant's shock. Mr. Maroon mentions that he has rented Dumbo from Disney along with half the cast of Fantasia, and the best part of it is that they work for peanuts. He was later seen again in the final scene of the film. Bonkers Dumbo made a brief cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode that introduced the villain Flaps the Elephant, who steals his flag. House of Mouse Dumbo has made several cameo appearances in the television series House of Mouse. In the series premiere, he flew in front of the spotlight projector, causing Mickey Mouse's spotlight to disappear. In "Super Goof", Clarabelle mistakenly believed Dumbo to be Super Goof's secret identity. In "Donald Wants to Fly" he and Timothy advise Donald to use the magic feather but it backfires. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Dumbo is a summon character who can be called forth by Sora in combat in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. ''Kingdom Hearts Apparently being the sole survivor of the destruction of his world, like several other summon characters, Dumbo's spirit survived in the form of the Watergleam Gem, which Sora discovered while trapped inside Monstro. Upon giving it to the Fairy Godmother in Traverse Town, she restores Dumbo's spirit and Sora learns his summon. After Xehanort's Heartless was defeated and Kingdom Hearts was sealed, Dumbo returned to his world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Dumbo is another character who is recreated from Sora's memories. He once again acts as a summon, and you can obtain his card after you complete the Monstro floor. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Dumbo acts the same as in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but is one of only two summons that makes Sora leave the battlefield; the other is Cloud. Disney Parks In the 1955 opening of Disneyland Dumbo was a character that meets and greets guests. Over the years Dumbo was seen and pictures, ads and merchandise only. Dumbo can been seen in nearly all animated promos for the parks usually seen at his own popular attraction. Dumbo is set to represent the all new Disney Fantasy ship apart of the Disney Cruise Line in 2012. In 2012 while the attraction is closed in Walt Disney World Dumbo will be doing meet and greets. Dumbo has a spell card known as "Dumbo's Pink Elephants of Parade" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Dumbo the Flying Elephant Dumbo has his own ride and over the years it became one of the most popular attractions in the Disney Parks. Disney's Electrical Parade Dumbo was one of the original characters and this marks one of his few live appearances in the parade. Dumbo has since been removed but in the Tokyo Disneyland version, Dumbo is present as apart of the parade float. Fantasmic! Dumbo appears in the bubble montage in the popular live show Fantasmic! in Disney's Hollywood Studios in the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. Flights of Fantasy Parade Dumbo can be seen in the parade as the first character atop a float as fully working audio animatronic with the parade's logo Magical Dumbo appears as a puppet figure in the fireworks show during the show's rendition of Baby Mine, descending down from the Matterhorn similar to Tinker Bell's usual fireworks show role. Gallery :For more images and screenshots of Dumbo, click here. es:Dumbo (personaje) Category:Dumbo characters Category:Dumbo's Circus characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Living characters Category:Elephants Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Article of the week Category:Characters who fly Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Animals